vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassiopeia Du Couteau
Summary Cassiopeia is a terrifying creature - half woman, half snake - whose slightest glance brings death. The youngest daughter of one of Noxus' most influential families, she was once a beautiful and cunning temptress capable of manipulating the hardest heart. Transformed by the venom of an ancient Shuriman tomb guardian, she continues to serve Noxian interests as she always has, just in a more... visceral way. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Cassiopeia Du Couteau, The Serpent's Embrace Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Late 20's to early 30's) Classification: Lamia (Formerly human, cursed by Shuriman magic), Temptress, Noxian Noblewoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, poison manipulation, can turn enemies to stone, zoolingualism (snakes), expert manipulator and diplomat Attack Potency: At least Room Level+, possibly higher Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Level (Effortlessly lifted a full grown man off the ground with one hand) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Seraph's Embrace, Luden's Echo, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Cassiopeia fires a bolt of arcane magic at the opponent, dealing physical damage. Aspect of the Serpent: Cassiopeia generates a stack of Aspect of the Serpent once every 6 seconds (10 times per minute) and for every second that an enemy champion is poisoned by her abilities, up to a maximum of 500 stacks. Cassiopeia empowers herself in different ways when she reaches certain milestones: *'Aspect of the Serpent One 100 Stacks:' + 5% AP, and Twin Fang now heals. *'Aspect of the Serpent Two 250 Stacks:' + 5% AP, for a total of + 10% AP, and + 25% cooldown reduction. *'Aspect of the Serpent Three 500 Stacks:' + 20% AP, for a total of + 30% AP. Noxious Blast: Cassiopeia hurls poison at the target area, which strikes after a 0.4-second delay. All enemies within the area are poisoned, taking magic damage over 3 seconds. Cassiopeia gains 20% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds if Noxious Blast damages an enemy champion. Miasma: Cassiopeia throws a cloud of poison at target location which expands over 7 seconds, granting sight of the area. Enemies in the area are poisoned, slowed, and take magic damage per second for 2 seconds. Continual exposure renews the poison. Twin Fang: Cassiopeia fires fangs at an enemy, dealing magic damage and amplifying her Poison icon poison damage against the target by 20%, stacking up to twice. If the target is poisoned, Twin Fang's cooldown is reduced to a static 0.5 seconds. If Twin Fang kills the target, it refunds its mana cost. Petrifying Gaze: After a brief delay, Cassiopeia blasts all enemies in a cone in front of her with her gaze, dealing them magic damage and slowing them by 60% for 2 seconds. Enemies facing her directly are stunned for the same duration instead. Mana Shield: Cassiopeia can drains 20% of her mana to shield herself for an equal amount plus 150 for 3 seconds. Has a long cooldown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Poison Users Category:Magic User Category:Snakes Category:Tier 9